Who has to know?
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Quien tenía que enterarse de aquello? Nadie. Era su secreto, privado y personal. No porque les importase lo que otros pudieran pensar. Qué fuese secreto lo hacía más emocionante y divertido "—Anda Elliot …pídelo." Prompt's Meme: 4/10. Blood&Elliot.


**Prompt's Meme**  
Li-The Stampede-Chan

* * *

Meme número: 4/10  
Clase: Drabble.  
Pareja: Blood/Elliot.  
Prompt: Caricias.  
Para: Kira.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Quin Rose; Hoshino Soumei.

**Pareja:** Blood/Elliot (OTP de la vida). Puede que ligera mención de Ace/Julius (Porque ese "Ace, se gentil" durante el baile en el castillo de Vivaldi hizo volar lejos mi imaginación. Ahora, para mí, Julius es fácilmente de los seres más _ukes_ en Wonderland —sin mencionar una imagen que me pasó Karin donde el arreglador de almas se ve bastante sumiso debajo de Joker—.)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, _duh_. Especie de insultos hacia Alice (Porque sí, Alice es una perra. ¿Me has escuchado, Quin Rose? ¡He llamado PERRA a tu personaje principal! ¡Perra arrastrada en busca de ser follada por alguien! Tsk, ¡maldita urgida de mierda!) _*se altera*._

_

* * *

_

**Who has to know?**

_¿Quién tenía que enterarse?_ Era algo entre ellos, nadie nunca tendría que saberlo. Simplemente lo mantendrían como algo privado y un asunto del cual los demás habitantes de Wonderland no pudieran averiguar. Porque en verdad nadie debía saberlo, ya que era su pequeña distracción privada. Su curiosa y ciertamente divertida afición personal. Blood sonríe de lado, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su tasa rebosante de té. Son casi las tres de la mañana, y la larga mesa en el jardín está algo rebosante de invitados. Algunos deseados, algunos no tanto, pero al final era la hora del té —vespertino, por supuesto— y es _una_ de las acciones que el Sombrerero más disfruta.

«— ¡Liebre, a ver si dejas algo de postre para todos!» Tweedle Dee se queja, desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras su hermano gemelo asiente enérgicamente en gesto de estar de acuerdo.

«—Además de estúpido, te volverás gordo…» Elliot los fulmina a ambos con la mirada, seguramente deseando poder matarlos y que fuesen reemplazados por dos guardianes menos molestos y latosos. Tiene el tenedor aún en la boca, habiéndose acabado la última porción de ese delicioso pastel de zanahoria que hacía poco tiempo estaba sobre la alargada mesa y parecía ser suficientemente grande como para que todos probaran un poco. _Mala suerte_, piensa Blood, divertido.

«—…un conejo gordo y estúpido.»

«— ¡Cállense los dos! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no me llamen así?» —explota, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños cerrados. «— ¡Que tenga orejas no me convierte en un conejo! ».

«— ¿Ser un conejo, no te haría primo de Peter, o algo así?» pregunta Boris, interviniendo en la conversación-pelea sin ningún problema, bajando el tazón lleno de leche y girando un poco el rostro. El aludido alza la cabeza y se acomoda las gafas con gesto solemne.

«—Jamás podría ser familiar de alguien tan tonto, que no es capaz de admitir qué es.»

«— ¡A quién crees que estas llamando tonto, conejo de madriguera barata!» en menos de dos segundos ambos están de pié y se apuntan con sus armas, asesinándose desde ya con la mirada. La única mujer y _visitante_ les mira a ambos con impresión, aunque no era la primera vez que los observaba pelear. Ya debería haberse acostumbrado que todos allí estén peleándose todo el tiempo, pero al parecer no.

«—Uhm…Blood, ¿no deberías decir algo o quizás intervenir?» le cuestiona, girando a mirarlo. El azabache gira a mirarla al sentirse nombrado. Enseguida, Alice desea no haberlo hecho. El sombrerero le mira con simpleza, _peor que eso_, le mira como si acabase de hacer el comentario más estúpido e innecesario de la vida. En realidad, casi como si ella fuese lo más estúpido e innecesario de la vida.

De repente, todos han dejado de pelear y miran hacia a la rubia. Siente como si se encogiera en su silla, ¿Por qué todos la observaban así?

«— ¿Qué?» suelta al fin, empezando a molestarse de que la mirasen como si fuera un bicho raro o quién sabe qué.

«—Uhm…» empieza el gemelo rojo, mirando a la forastera, sin saber muy bien como decírselo. «—verás…»

«—Nadie debe darle ordenes al Jefe en su territorio.» completa Dee, ayudando a su hermano.

Blood sonríe de lado, antes de beber de su tasa un nuevo sorbo de té. Sus ojos recorren la mesa, sin darle importancia a si los gemelos sangrientos le explican aquella regla a ella o no. Al final, las orbes azul cristalino se posan en Elliot, quien aún permanecía de pie —al igual que Peter— y ambos continuaban mirando a Alice de ese modo. Solo quería saber _su_ reacción, pues era el único que sabía que, de hecho, aquella regla tenía un par de excepciones. Y aquello hacía parte de aquel pequeño hobby privado que mantenían.

_Su pequeño secreto inapropiado_.

«— ¿Queeeé?» La rubia les mira a ellos como si estuviesen locos. ¿Qué no podía decirle nada de ese tipo al Dupre? ¡Ni tan siquiera había sido una orden! «—Eso no tiene ningún sentido…»

«—Nadie puede darle ordenes a Blood…» reitera Elliot, aun sin sentarse. Escucha una risa baja y entre dientes, así que evita girar a mirar al recién nombrado, evitando que su rostro tome color alguno. «—…en su territorio.» completa segundos después, tratando de arreglarlo un poco.

«— ¡Eso es ridículo!»

«—No, no lo es.» Peter se sienta de nuevo, dejando atrás sus intenciones de atravesar la cabeza o quizás el pecho del March con una bala. Mira el reloj un segundo y toma de su té «—Es como si quisieras darle ordenes a la reina en su castillo….»

«—O decirle qué hacer al viejo en el parque de diversiones.» Acota el gato, antes de seguirse dando sugestivas lamidas en una herida que se había hecho esa tarde en el brazo mientras jugaba con los gemelos Tweedle, cosa que llamó la atención del conejo blanco por solo un segundo.

«—A Mary, querrás decir.» Habla Blood, al fin. Peter rueda los ojos, los gemelos ríen sin ningún problema, Boris suspira (sabiendo que no había poder humano para convencerlo de que dejase ese tema por la paz) y Elliot pone los ojos en blanco y mira al Sombrerero ciertamente divertido. Maldición, la forma de ser de Blood en verdad era~…era tan~…. Justo esa forma relajada, confiada, un tanto bastarda cuando quería y completamente atrayente era lo que lo había llevado a hacer aquello. A caer en el juego que ahora ambos mantenían. A formar un secreto del cual solo ellos dos estaban enterados.

«— ¿Por qué Ace y Julius no han venido?» decide cambiar el tema el portador de una cadena en el cuello y pequeñas orejas gatunas, aun lamiéndose el brazo. Lo último que quería era que su jefe escuchara a Blood desde el otro lado de Wonderland y se apareciera con su metralleta dispuesto a hacer todo un escándalo.

«—Ace llegó a la torre del reloj antes de que yo viniera.» Acotó Alice, aun sintiéndose incomoda por como todos le habían tratado al intentar 'ordenarle' algo al sombrerero «—Y dijo que no podrían venir, pues tenía trabajo que hacer…Julius no dijo nada, pero tampoco quiso venir. Puede que estén trabajando juntos…».

Blood compone una media sonrisa maliciosa.

«—Y vaya que deben estarlo haciendo. Puedes estar segura de que Ace tenía mucho trabajo que hacer con Julius….» Es claro que ella no entiende para nada el doble sentido en las palabras. En realidad, casi nadie lo entiende (puede que Peter un poco, tenía sus ligeras sospechas) a excepción de Elliot, quien decide mirar esta vez al azabache, quien alza las cejas y eleva su taza de té hacia él, mirándole de forma condescendiente. El de orejas de nuevo desea que el color no se le suba al rostro. Solo el Dupre era capaz de ponerlo en tal estado. Se _suponía_ que Ace y Julius tenían un secreto parecido al suyo, pero Blood era demasiado perspicaz y había terminado por averiguarlo.

«—Bien…» el sombrerero se incorporó, de repente. «—La fiesta de té terminó.» anuncia, como si nada. Es más un sutil "Me he aburrido de ustedes, váyanse todos a donde deben estar y déjenme en mis asuntos". De repente todos se incorporan y empiezan a irse. Alice también se levanta, algo confundida de la repentina despedida. Trata de decir adiós a alguno, pero los Tweedle ya se han ido hacia la puerta principal, charlando animadamente con Boris. De forma extraña, ni tan siquiera Peter se queda con ella. Solo hace un gesto con su mano y se encamina detrás del gato rizón. Blood ya ha entrado a la mansión y Elliot ya está lejos, yendo en la misma dirección.

Suspira. Al parecer el encanto de ser forastera se había desvanecido completamente con el tiempo.

Elliot atraviesa la puerta principal y enseguida escucha una voz a sus espaldas.

«—Así que…'_Nadie puede darle ordenes a Blood_'». El March se tensa y sus orejas se erizan, quedando completamente erguidas. Blood suelta una nueva risa entre dientes, idéntica a la de la cena, cerrando la puerta por la cual ha entrado. «—Creo que, has olvidado la excepción a esa regla, Elliot.»

El de cabellos castaños, casi anaranjados, se gira, soltando una risa nerviosa mientras se lleva una mano tras el cuello.

«—No iba a mencionarla en la fiesta de té….» El azabache alza las cejas, y coloca una de sus manos enguantadas en la mejilla de este, deslizándola con cuidado, dejando en pequeño cosquilleo por donde ha acariciado.

«— ¿No?» se acerca más a él, sin apartar su mano de Elliot «— ¿Y por qué no?»

«—Y-ya sabes Blood» Suela otra risa, y compone una sonrisa «—eso arruinaría el secreto….»

«—Muy cierto, muy cierto.» Concede, antes de acallar la siguiente frase de Elliot al juntar sus labios. Su otra mano alcanza su rostro, dejándola en su otra mejilla, al tiempo que profundiza el beso. Elliot baja su brazo, dejándolo sobre el hombro del azabache de forma algo insegura y nerviosa, sintiendo como la lengua de Blood se adentra en su boca, inspeccionando rigurosamente y enredando el musculo bucal con el suyo, asegurándose de quitarle hasta la cantidad más pequeña de oxigeno que quedase en los pulmones del de largas orejas castañas.

¿Quien tenía que enterarse de aquello? _Nadie_. Era su secreto, privado y personal. No porque realmente les importase lo que otros pudieran pensar. Solo que, qué fuese secreto lo hacía más emocionante y divertido —en palabras del mismo Blood—. Al azabache le encantaban los juegos, y ponerle la regla a aquello de que debía ser "confidencial" lo hacía más especial. Aunque en realidad, para el Dupre, aquello no era un _juego_ en realidad.

Se separan un poco, y sus labios siguen unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva. _Al diablo con todo el mundo_. Aquel era su 'juego' especial. Su secreto privado y confidencial, y cuando estaban en medio de este todo Wonderland dejaba de importar. Los pulgares de Blood acarician las mejillas algo sonrojadas de Elliot, mientras se relame el labio inferior, cortando así el hilo de saliva.

«—Anda Elliot~…». Susurra, acercándose más al castaño. «—Pídelo…». Sus manos forradas en aquellos elegantes guantes blancos bajan por el cuello de este (provocándole un escalofrío) y son guiadas hasta su cintura.

«—Y-yo…n-no…e-es decir…» Agacha un poco la cabeza, porque en verdad lo desea, y susurra lo que Blood quiere escuchar en tono completamente bajo.

«— ¿Cómo? Creo que no te he escuchado…»

«—Acaríciame.» murmura, en tono inaudible.

«—No, aun nada.»

«— ¡Maldición, Blood, te estoy diciendo que me acaricies!» El Dupre ríe y ocupa los labios de Elliot una vez más. Este lo sabía bien. Nadie debía ordenarle a un 'personaje principal' en su territorio. Nadie debía ordenarle a Blood Dupre estando en su territorio, y menos en su propia mansión. Las manos enguantadas obedecen, empezando a realizar una serie de caricias en el cuerpo del castaño, quien corresponde al beso sin problema alguno. _Él lo sabía_. Nadie debía ordenarle, era una regla fundamental.

«—Tus deseos, son _ordenes_.» Susurra, deshaciéndose de los guantes, para poder palpar mejor la piel de su acompañante. Si, era una regla realmente importante. Más para Blood, la regla podía irse al carajo cuando Elliot le ordenaba cosas como aquellas. Porque nadie nunca se enteraría de cuantas reglas se rompían en la mansión Sombrero, cuando ellos dos se dedicaban a profesar su _secreto_.

Porque, al final del día, ¿Quién se tendría que enterar? Era su juego privado y especial.

* * *

**Notas:** Si, lo sé. Esto no tiene cara de Drabble por ningún lado. Pero cuando se trata de estos dos, me es imposible contenerme. Nyaah~, amo tanto la pareja. Son amor. Espero no me hayan quedado OoC, y si así fue, supongo que lo siento. ¡Hace mucho que no escribo de ellos! Escribiré de ellos más seguido, jojó~, hasta estoy pensándome un Lemmon. Hubo un _ligerísimo_ Peter/Boris no mencionado al inicio, espero no le moleste a nadie.

Kira: Espero te haya gustado, lo escribí con todo mi amor de fan xD. Ojalá haya sido lo que esperabas y le haya dado un buen uso al prompt que pediste.

**Posdata**(?): Boris piensa que no hay poder humano que convenza a Blood que deje de decirle Mary a Gowland pero, vamos, si Elliot le ofrece _cosas_ a cambio…pues~…kukukú~.

LOL.

¿Review?


End file.
